A Silence to Touch Souls
by Keiiaru
Summary: When the heir to the throne is stricken with a degenerative illness, his illegitimate half-brother has no choice but to fight him for the crown, sending their world into chaos. What happens when the two warring princes can no longer conceal their taboo feelings? SebxWill, AU.


**Title:** A Silence to Touch Souls  
**Rating:** MA  
**Genre: **Asian AU, Futuristic, Romance, Rivalry, Hurt/Comfort  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Status: **WIP  
**Pairing:** Sebastian Michaelis x William T. Spears

_ When the heir to the throne is stricken with a degenerative illness, his illegitimate half-brother has no choice but to fight him for the crown, sending their world into chaos. What happens when the two warring princes can no longer conceal their taboo feelings? AU._

**AN:  
TW: incest, drug use, nsfw**

This is an RP I'm currently writing with Star-Midnight-Lupi. 3 It's pretty fun! I do love doing really out-there AUs. Especially for SebxWill. c:

We hope you all like it! Be sure to give Star lots of love, too. 3 All feedback is welcomed! Please let us know if this is worth continuing.  
Story by Keiiaru and Star-Midnight-Lupi  
Editing by Keiiaru

* * *

**Chapter One: Bleeding Silk**

The sounds of drops gently dripping against the marble floor touched the princes' ears. Blood.  
A burning pain spread up his arm, and deep red eyes stared down at the broken porcelain on the floor.  
It had happened again...another little accident. A moment where his body didn't do what he wanted it to do, and he'd gotten hurt in the process.  
Right now, he'd broken a priceless china tea set, having dropped it when the scalding liquid had spilled over his alabaster white hand, and angry red burns spread over the skin in response.

"Tch...!" Sebastian grit his teeth and glanced up at the other prince standing across from him, clad in the same beautiful /ruika/ that he himself was.  
"The servant made the tea too hot," he hissed, brushing away another who came to bind his hand. Sebastian insisted on doing it himself.

The fellow prince narrowed his piercing green eyes, a scowl consuming his stoic features as he observed his brother. This was getting ridiculous. With this problem, how was his brother supposed to lead the country in this state? At this rate he wouldn't even make it through the coronation.

He walked toward the other monarch, grabbing the bandages and shoving them back at the crimson-eyed man.  
"Honestly, you're getting worse. Are you even taking your medication?" he snapped, gritting his teeth.  
He turned to the servant, pointing to the mess spread across the floor. "Clean this up, then get out."

Sebastian glared back at him. "I'm not /getting worse/. This was not my fault, William. And I've said it so many times already: I am not ill." He snatched his bandages, and began to quickly wrap them around his hand. The silks he wore shimmered beautifully in the lamplight as he moved, and he was quick to distance himself from his moody brother and the servant.

"You are too prideful for your own good. Ignoring this the way you will make yourself far worse, and that will cause more problems than your pride is worth. Now TAKE YOUR MEDICATION." William pinched the bridge in irritation, grimacing at his brother's sheer stupidity.  
"You were invited to my own tea rooms out of my own kindness, /Hui Liang/. If you cannot maintain a civil attitude, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Sebastian had been taking the stupid medication anyway, and he hated to admit that it wasn't doing anything. And these little accidents were happening with increasing frequency. As the crown prince of Silhji, about to become the Emperor...he had to be in perfect health.

"If you cannot even take responsibility for your own health, /Xue Fei/, then I have no reason to listen to you." William adjusted his glasses in frustration, glancing at the stains on his brother's otherwise stunning robes.  
"Just...get yourself cleaned up and go get some rest. I will send the physical therapist up."  
He sighed, turning to the door, glancing back, eyebrows furrowed in stress.

Sebastian met his eyes for a quiet moment. Was there concern in his brother's eyes? A chance that he could be worried about Sebastian's ailments?  
It was difficult to tell, with William.  
Turning away, Sebastian undid his belt and opened up the outer layer of his /ruika/, letting it slide down to his waist to reveal his beautifully tattooed body, then he reclined on a couch while he waited for the physical therapist and the servant prepared him another cup of tea.

William quickly looked away from the prince's thoughtful gaze, stepping into the hall and shutting the door silently behind him.  
"What am I supposed to do...? " He wondered, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He sighed, turning down the hall, making his way to the grand library at the heart of the palace, the place he knew he would find Faustus. He needed some advice, and the Emperor's adviser seemed an apt person to speak to.

He stopped briefly to inform the therapist of his brother's condition, before continuing down.  
After a while, he spied the golden eyed man exiting the book filled room and walked over, a grim expression across his face.  
Claude glanced up at William as he entered the room. Slowly, at his own pace, he stood up and bowed respectfully.  
"/Feiji/." Bastard prince. The title everyone bestowed upon the illegitimate second son of the Emperor.  
"Forgive me for assuming, but you seem a tad troubled." He adjusted his golden glasses. "My spiders tell me the Prince had another accident."

It had only just happened, but Advisor Faustus knew about it immediately. It was his job to know and inform. He had spies everywhere.  
William's eye twitched, but he ignored him. "Indeed. I came for some advice on the Prince's current situation. It has been...irritating me as of late."  
He frowned. He didn't like the spider demon much, and he certainly did not want to appear weak to him in any way.

William disliked demonkind in general. His own half-brothers were descended from a demon, Huang Rui Shi, commonly romanized as Rachael Huang, the previous empress, and her father, Huang Ao Diai, commonly romanized as Adrian Huang. He was the very eccentric, very estranged current Emperor, having resumed his role after the tragic deaths of the current rulers and the prince's parents.  
William, Ciel, and Sebastian all shared the same human father, Huang Fa Nai, known as Vincent to everybody else, but William was the bastard child because he had a different mother, of whom nothing was known except that she was a painted woman, and a Sigam, otherwise known as a Reaper, a god of death.

Which meant he had half her blood, and not half the demon blood passed on by Rachael. Demons roamed around the courts freely, and even the lowerclassmen considered themselves better than the bastard Sigam prince.

And Claude was always so unusually two faced, such a Janus. He was polite but insulting, respectful but in a rude way. Well, he was to William at least.

Regardless, something about the man was definitely unnerving, there was always something dark glinting in his calculating gaze. But, regrettably, one of the most intelligent minds in the country, and certainly the most informed, and therefore a great source of information and advice.

A smile twitched at the corner of Claude's mouth. "Mmm, it is unfortunate, isn't it? The powerful, charismatic, ideal crown prince struck down by illness so close to his coronation day? Fated to rule a country with a damaged body and, dare one say it, mind? One would almost think to instate someone more fitted for the crown."  
He straightened up and shook his head.

"Regrettably, your Grace, there is little that can be done...without any treason," he 'finished in a low voice, his eyes glinting.

William frowned, "What are you insinuating? My brother is perfectly capable of becoming Emperor, with the aid of advisors and the like, regardless of his health." While he worried for the kingdom's future, he had no doubts that Sebastian was the favoured prince. He was better suited for the task in every aspect. But...he wasn't sure what would happen if his condition progressed further.

Claude bowed a little. "Forgive me. I have no desire to insinuate anything. All I hear are little whispers from others. Your brother's condition...deny it as he might, is clearly degenerative. We've been watching since he broke his wrist two months ago, and it has gotten worse. What will we do with an Emperor who cannot even walk? How will he rule us? Protect us? That is all I ask you."

"Who else could possibly lead us?! Ciel isnt even thirteen, he has no experience and nowhere near enough knowledge, let alone common sense," William growled.  
He had considered this many times, but none of the possibilities were positive.

He glowered at the demon, gritting his teeth, trying to contain his emotions.

"I know the answer...but it might be too treasonous to say aloud," Claude replied, tucking a lock of violet hair behind one ear and then folding his hands together neatly.  
"A man who could make history how he wanted it to be, even matters of...illegitimacy." The advisor turned away and strolled to his desk.

William blinked, eyes widening slowly.  
"...Are you suggesting that /I/ fill in for my brother as Emperor?! That goes against everything our kingdom stands for!" he uttered, clenching his fists

His capricious grandfather, Emperor Adrian, would never allow such a thing, and his brother would be infuriated. Not to mention the whole country would be disgusted with the idea of an illegitimate bastard for an Emperor.  
Such a thing just wasn't possible.

Although, it may be the only option if Sebastian deteriorated further...

"It...It's just not...that cannot happen."

Claude gave a light, dismissive shrug. "I said no such thing," he replied simply, sitting back down in his chair and folding his legs.  
"Like I said, these are only the thoughts of people concerned for our magnificent country."

William glared at him with venom. "Well, be sure to tell them to mind their opinions." He turned away, "They could get into trouble." And with that he left.  
He fumed silently to himself as he walked. The nerve of that man!  
Regrettably, however, he did hold a valid point...if not his brother, who? The current Emperor was too erratic to look after the kingdom any longer. He /had/ ruled for a very long time, he deserved a rest.

William sighed, running his hands through his silky midnight hair. Maybe he would have to be an option. There was no way Ciel could possibly learn everything he needed to /and/ mature mentally by Sebastian's coronation date. And if his brother could barely function, how could he do his job?  
He groaned, feeling the start of a headache brewing. He stopped a passing servant, ordering for some aspirin to be brought to him.

Maybe he should try talking this through with his brother.

Sebastian's session with the physical therapist did not go well. The therapist advised him, with considerable insistence, to go to the hospital and get some brain scans done. There was nothing physiological causing his problems.

Thinking about this rather bothered the prince. He sat back in his chair, glancing at his fingernails. They were a beautiful black. No one knew why they were the colour they were, but the court priest said it was a good omen from the gods that Sebastian would be an excellent ruler.

The sun was going down, and he was not in good spirits. Maybe a night out would do him good. With this in mind, he showered, changing into a more intricately patterned ruika. The ruika was the traditional, informal wear for royalty in Silhji.  
The one he chose was black with red patterning to offset his eyes. He then styled his hair, applied a little kohl, and started to head out of the castle.  
"Good evening Sebastian, I was just on my way to find you," spoke the green eyed prince from behind him.

"How was your session? I passed the therapist on my way." He frowned, "He didn't seem pleased."  
Sebastian ran a hand through his dark hair, glancing over at his prudish younger brother. "Probably because I fired him," he muttered under his breath. He didn't wait up for his brother, instead walking out onto the wide paved street.

Cherry blossom trees lined each side, as well as an array of beautiful red lanterns outside the shops.  
Courtesans strolled about, looking fresh and lively for an exciting night out. It wouldn't take long before someone approached him for company.  
The younger prince didn't follow him. He knew his brother disliked spending time in his company in public. He was the embarrassment of the family after all. Instead he turned away, walking up to his quarters, head filled with questions about what was yet to come.

It didn't take long at all for Sebastian to get a girl on each arm and take to the clubs. He wanted to drown out reality for a while, pop another E pill, lose himself in the music and the lights and the heat.

It was infinitely better than sitting at home and wondering, "Am I dying...?"

His brother, on the other hand, sat in his room, wondering exactly that. Wondering how long Sebastian's facade would last. Stressing about the future.  
And most of all, about what Claude had said.

Would he have to replace his sibling? The chosen prince be replaced by a bastard Sigam? The charismatic show-off pushed down by the cold, quiet recluse?

...Would it be better that way? He was educated to the highest level, he had correct priorities, high standards, common sense...

No, stop. He could /not/ think like that. It was not his place to become Emperor and it would never be, no matter what that spider said.  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't do this.

The green eyed man stood, walking tiredly to the bathroom, not glancing in the mirror. Opening a bottle, he took some sleeping pills, hoping he could finally rest.  
He dragged himself into bed just before passing out, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A week passed without incident.  
Though Sebastian became a little withdrawn out of concern for his illness, he still attended all his duties. One sunny day, he had combat training. He didn't like hand to hand, because punching people scarred his lovely, dark-nailed hands.  
But hand to hand it was, and he had to do it.

His kid brother Ciel was there too, watching from the sidelines with a few onlookers and cheering Sebastian on, regardless of his opponent.  
William stood on the opposite side of the ring, watching with an uneasy expression. He had worried his way into the ground over the past seven days, but some of his concerns had eased. The other Prince hadn't had any major mishaps, so hopefully he was on the road to improving.

Watching his brother exchange powerful blows with his opponent gave him hope.  
Sebastian was a highly accomplished martial artist, of course. As the son of the late Emperor, grandson of the current, it was expected of him.  
He was quicker and faster than all of his opponents, and he himself felt quite at ease and relaxed. That didn't mean he was invulnerable. People got close, some even landed a hit or two, but Sebastian just didn't lose.

As the future Emperor, if he couldn't win battles and defend the kingdom, whatever would he do?

"Duck!" Ciel cried, clinging to the fence, and Sebastian dropped low before performing an expert cloudkick. The blond man he was battling caught the full brunt of the kick and fell back onto the sandstone.

Another win. Sebastian sighed, turning his gaze on his female fanbase, and giving them a wink and a handsome smile.  
The green eyed male rolled his eyes, walking over to his siblings.  
"Congratulations, brother." He bowed in respect, then looked over to the Prince's next opponent. It was one of the soldiers of the palace, a young man named Charles. He never usually fought outside of armed brawls, but was a swift and strong hitter. He must be in training again, Will thought to himself.  
"Watch yourself though, you're not out of the water yet," he remarked.

"Of course not," Sebastian replied, his cheeks lightly flushed with exhilaration. Charles was an Imperial guard, so it would be a challenge, at least.  
He bowed to Charles, wished him luck in the match, and then they began.

Sebastian always got the crowd's vote. That was just the way it was. When he was little and still lost a few battles here and there, they'd still cheer him on.  
Being loved was important, for an Emperor.

Sebastian and Charles exchanged fists. The prince parried one punch and drove a reverse towards Charles' ribs, but the man managed to slip out of the way in time. This was surprising, because no one could usually dodge him.  
Then Charles kicked out.  
Sebastian raised his knee to leg-check- or so he told his body.

But it didn't happen. His body didn't listen. He stood there like an idiot as Charles' foot struck him right between the legs, and the prince crumpled to the ground.

William froze in shock, jaw hanging open as his brother fell.  
How could this be happening?! His brother did not just lose that easily. He /never/ let someone get the best of him.

Charles backed away, bowing in apology, fearing punishment. Guards rushed forward to the prince's aid, trying to help him to his feet.

The younger prince was numb, watching blankly.  
He was wrong. Sebastian wasn't getting better.

Sebastian pushed them away, pain spreading through his groin. And what an embarrassing loss that was.  
It served him right for not wearing groin protection.  
Finally, he pushed himself up, and straightened his shoulders. "C-congratulations, Charles," he said through gritted teeth. "That will be all for today."  
And then he left, with as dignified a stride as he could muster.  
His fans spoke hurriedly among one another, all concerned for their prince's wellbeing.

William grit his teeth, following after his brother. He needed to see how serious this really was.  
He watched him limp into the changing room, slipping through the door before it closed.

"Sebastian," he spoke sharply, "What happened?!"  
Sebastian was changing out of his gi and back into a loose /ruika/. It was only fastened at his waist, exposing his muscular upper body and the stunning tattoos that covered it.  
He was hesitant to face his brother, and instead focused on pulling the tie from his dark hair, and letting it flow over his shoulders.

"I lost. Isn't it obvious?"  
"Why? Why did you lose? You don't /lose/," he growled, walking over to the other. He glared at the back of his brother's head, clenching his fists.  
His immediate response to panic was anger, and Sebastian was the biggest concern he had ever had.

"I lost because he took a dirty shot," Sebastian hissed. "In a place I wasn't expecting."  
It wasn't entirely true- he'd tried to block and failed, but lying was better than admitting the truth.  
"Do you want to rub it in, William?" he asked irritably, meeting his eyes. "Because I can battle you, if you want."  
"Oh please, don't start that nonsense. You can never just accept defeat gracefully can you? You always have to start something else," he fumed, not backing down. "You think I'm blind and clueless? We /both/ know why he got the best of you, don't we brother?" he asked sarcastically.

If his fears were correct, things would get a whole lot harder.  
"Guess what?" Sebastian replied, standing over his brother and looking down at him, even though William was only a little bit shorter.  
"I'm not /perfect/. I can't always win! So why don't you back off and stop exacerbating the issue?"

"Because I'm worried about you, alright?!" William hissed, gritting his teeth.

How clueless could Sebastian get? He sighed, stepping back, looking to the floor.  
"I am worried about my brother, I am worried about his health, I am worried about his future, I am worried about his /life/."

This surprised Sebastian, and he stepped back instinctively as William raised his voice.  
"Hui Liang," he murmured, sighing lightly. "I ...know you have been. But just have faith in me, alright? I'm fine. I just messed up today, and you got scared because of what's been happening. But it's fine."

He touched the man's shoulder with a hint of affection.

William grunted, nodding. "I'm sorry, Xue Fei, I know I should trust you. I apologise for yelling." He smiled slightly, "just...be careful."

"You're a good brother," said Sebastian.  
"Will you not come out with me tonight? I'd be able to set you up with some arm candy. You could get some action."  
William blushed in embarrassment at the thought. "E-erm, I-I don't think that's a good idea..."

He personally never considered such things. They only happened on very drunk nights where his mind was too clouded for rational thought.  
He believed himself to be above such actions.

Plus he honestly never took time out to admire the opposite sex, therefore it held little interest for him.

"I will accompany you, but I'd prefer not to engage in such activities." He looked away awkwardly.

Sebastian wondered why William would even bother coming, then, but he shrugged it off.  
"I'm sure you would," he replied. "At 7, meet me at the umi tree in the courtyard. Wear something colourful, darken your eyes a little, accessorise." Sebastian winked at him. "We'll see where the night takes us."

He grunted, scowling slightly, blushing lightly. "Ah...very well, then." He bowed, shuffling out quickly.


End file.
